


【影日】某一天日向翔阳突然有了香味

by Temple139



Category: HQ - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 排球少年 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple139/pseuds/Temple139
Summary: 某一天日向翔阳突然有了香味，只有影山飞雄发现了这一点
Relationships: 影山飞雄×日向翔阳
Kudos: 45





	【影日】某一天日向翔阳突然有了香味

•题目一如标题，私设如山。日向有腺体会散发香味，但是香味只有影山一个人能闻到。

•双向暗恋变明恋

•两只小可爱都不属于我，除了ooc一无所有

日向翔阳某一天突然有了香味。这事儿是影山飞雄发现的。

他们像往常一样结伴回家，夏日的余晖将天空晕染开来。影山飞雄突然停了下来。

日向翔阳正纠结于该如何邀请他参加夏日祭，感觉到旁边的人停了下来，问道“怎么了？影山。”

影山飞雄突然将他扯近，低头仔细的看他，鼻峰微动。他们中间只隔着一个自行车的厚度。“你喷香水了。”

“没，没有。”喜欢的人离得这么近，日向翔阳心跳如鼓，紧张的话都说不清。

影山飞雄皱眉地看着搭档的脸一点一点红了起来，道“呆子，你感冒了吗？脸这么红。”

“诶，不是不是!”慌慌张张推开影山飞雄，还未来得及整理的心情让他下意识地想要逃避。

“总之，我先回去了。影山再见。”说完，头也被敢抬的日向骑上自行车急急忙忙的便跑了。

影山飞雄看着远去离开的日向翔阳身影，就像阳光下晒过棉被的香味随之消散。他站在原地，突然就有了几分烦躁。

第二次影山飞雄闻到香味是在训练中了，那是一个近乎完美的传球，日向翔阳就在他身旁起跳，脸上带着信任的笑。他突然又闻到了那股香味，棉被晒后阳光的味道。

那一瞬间，他想把日向翔阳从天空之中拉下来，用身体禁锢住他，再也不准他逃跑。

他想吻他。

不远处的菅原孝支看着影山飞雄微微皱起了眉。

训练过后休息时间，田中龙之介过来和日向翔阳说话。“日向，刚刚做得不错啊。怪人快攻还是一如既往的厉害哦!”

“田中前辈。谢谢。都是影山托球厉害啦。”

田中龙之介哥俩好地勾了日向翔阳的肩膀，真准备和他说说对清子小姐的爱就感觉到背后一凉。下一刻就听到影山飞雄命令道“向日，过来。”

“好。”日向翔阳挣脱掉田中龙之介放在他肩膀上的手臂，听话的走到了影山飞雄旁边。

“影山，怎么啦?”

“你过来，我给你剪剪指甲。”

“诶!在这里?”虽然偶尔他在影山家借宿时会被要求剪剪指甲，可这是在学校里啊。

“哪里来的这么废话。呆子，过来。”

影山直接伸手将日向拉到他怀里，他们坐在地板上，剧烈运动后被汗水濡湿的运动服带着略高的体温贴在一起。

影山从包里拿出来指甲剪，认认真真拿起对方的手剪了起来。自从他发现日向总是忘记定时剪指甲后他就时不时地帮他了。到后面日向也干脆一直“忘记”下去，好让影山一直帮他。

日向偷偷的看他，比他高了一个个头还多的少年低头靠在他颈侧，带着热度的呼吸打在他皮肤上。他只觉得喉咙痒的很，肚子里仿佛装满了拍着翅膀的蝴蝶，他一开口就会飞出来。

“呆子，别看了。”

实际上，影山相当享受日向的视线。将人禁锢在怀里时香味更加明显，就像躺在晒得蓬松柔软的被褥里，笔尖都是阳光的味道。在体能消耗巨大的训练过后实在让人心情放松。

“我，我才没看呢……”日向收回视线，悻悻然碎碎念。

一旁的泽村大地顺着菅原孝支的目光看到了影山向日两人旁若无人的氛围，顺口感叹了句“啊，这两人真是关系要好的朋友。”

菅原孝支用看外星人一样的目光看着他。

他就知道，大地如果能懂什么叫谈恋爱，母猪都能上树，太阳都能从西边出来。

影山飞雄正处在一个连树缝都想蹭的年纪里，所以在第不知道多少次闻到日向的香味后他直接突然把对方压在了更衣室的柜子上。

常规训练后他们留下来进行了属于他们自己的拍档训练。归巢的鸟儿飞过西落的太阳时，影山飞雄突然将正在换衣服的拍档压在了衣柜上。

日向吓了一跳，但随即放松了下来。“影山，你在干嘛啊，放开我先。”

影山没放开，一只手将日向的双手牢牢抓住压过头顶。另一只手顺着对方纤细的腰肢慢慢摸了上去。身高体格的差距让他很容易将对方困住，日向在他接触到他腰侧肌肤的时候便开始微微颤抖起来。他只是下意识地压制住了这个让他夜里躁动的身体。青春期的懵懂无知又让他不知所措。

他只是下意识的贴进了这具仿佛生来就该和他融为一体的身躯，本能让他无意识地进行着挺胯的动作。日向的身体显而易见的变软了下来，在他摸到对方的胸部，指腹扫过那一点时，变了调的促音便突然从对方嘴里泄了出来。柔软的腰肢甚至下意识地随着他摇了起来。

“影山……唔……放……放开……”

日向是真的怕了，他不知道发生了什么。他的脑子里晕晕的，他能感受到在他两腿之间的那份炙热，烫的他心脏失了规律。他觉得自己发烧了，因为自己身体已经软的使不上劲，他几乎是靠着对方的力量才不至于滑倒在地上，他像是失去了意识，但他知道紧贴着他身体的是影山飞雄。

这让他感到安心，又害怕。

影山没有理他，他的眼里只有日向后颈脖子上慢慢浮现出来的凸起。他知道那是什么，他观察了很多次了。他知道那个阳光的香味就是从这里散发出来的。

他知道这不对，因为到目前为止除了他没人闻到过这股香味。他一直在忍耐，寻找香味的来源。他发现当日向情绪激动时，香味会变得更加浓郁。当他接触到日向时，日向会变得脸红，香味也会变得浓郁像柔软的柳叶一样缠绕着他。

他喜欢把对方禁锢在怀来，这样他就可以随心所欲的去问这个让他心绪起伏的身体，去搞清楚究竟是哪里散发出的香味。

而现在，他终于知道了。

这个隐藏够深的小玩意儿终于在他的注视下慢慢显现了出来。他心情大好，仿佛君主审视自己刚刚掠夺的领土一般。他想，他要给他的搭档一点奖励。

于是他低下头，狠狠地咬住了日向的脖子。

“啊啊啊!影山!……痛……唔……痛……”

日向翔阳从来没有觉得这么痛过，他剧烈挣扎起来，像狮子嘴下绝望挣扎的猎物。眼泪受不住的往下流，但是与痛感一起的，却是他承受不来的快感。

他能感受到他的屁股湿乎乎的，影山的炙热隔着湿答答的短裤还在摩擦着。他又惊又怕，但他根本不知道该怎么办，只能下意识地求助他最信任的人。

但是对猎人求助的猎物只会是自寻死路。

影山把日向双手放开，一只手捞住他，让他不至于滑下去。另一只手干脆利落的扯下了湿答答的短裤。被摩的发红的两瓣软肉中间还滴着黏糊糊的液体。影山往下瞧了一眼，充红了眼睛大手揉搓起来。

日向控制不住地低声呻吟起来。

手指无师自通地摸到了湿漉漉的小穴。日向仿佛惊醒了一样，挣扎起来。

“不，不，那里不可以……”

他脑子尚不清楚，但本能地知道哪里不是随便可以进去的地方。

日向的挣扎让影山不容易控制住，他皱了眉，一巴掌往那两瓣白肉上打了上去。

“别动。”

“啪—”的一声脆响，日向被打的懵了头。委屈的掉眼泪“你打，嗝，我，呜呜呜……嗝……影，嗝，山……”

“不准哭。”

命令式的话语仿佛有魔力般让日向停止了哭泣。

“那你，嗝，别打我……”

“啧。”影山有点不耐烦的将人翻过来，他更喜欢后背，因为他喜欢咬日向的后颈脖子。不过他已经咬过瘾了，所以他大方的将人翻过来，毫不介意地去舔掉对方脸上湿乎乎的眼泪。

“影山……”

日向伸手抱紧对方的脖子，感觉到对方的温柔，无论是心里还是身体都要软成一片。

但日向显然忘了猎物不能向猎人撒娇这一法则。影山趁着日向放松的时候，毫不留情的将自己的东西埋了进去。

“啊————”

突如其来的进入让日向仰起了脖子，腰部也弯成了一个漂亮的幅度。

“不……啊——影山……太……深了……呜呜呜……不……”

影山没理他的求饶，反而因为他的求饶更加亢奋。青春期的热血让他下身不停的耸动着，他抓紧了日向柔韧的腰肢，几乎是压制他坐在自己的双腿之间，将对方钉死在自己身上。

“影……山……呜呜呜……不……烫……唔唔唔……”

日向脸色驼红，眼神涣散，受不了的就在影山背上乱抓，但就算对方如此对他，他也只会叫着对方的名字，求他帮助自己。

影山当然如他所愿，他低下头几乎要把对方吃了的士气恨亲对方。像个所向披靡的君王一样在对方的领土上攻城掠地，毫不留情。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流了下去，影山又便顺着一起往下亲去，对胸口的红豆又咬又扯。

“疼……呜……影……山……不要……好……深……唔唔唔”

日向显然已经完全要失去神智，他又哭又叫，影山想他明天起来嗓子估计得哑。所以他暂时放弃了粘着口水的红豆，重新将日向的嘴巴堵住了。

“啊———好……烫……不……唔唔唔唔……”

日向被炙热的液体刺激的全身发抖，他不受控制的大叫，又被影山用嘴巴堵的严严实实。只能被迫承受着灼热的液体射进他的体内，满满当当宛如三月怀胎的孕妇。

再醒来时，日向发现他到了一个熟悉的房间。

“影……咳咳……水……”

他的喉咙沙哑干涸地像是有人用沙子刷过他的喉咙一样。幸好很快他就被人扶起来喂了温水。

“谢，影山。”

日向刚准备谢人，就看到影山拿着水杯一脸面无表情看着他。

他突然想到了昏倒的画面，下意识地想将人推来。但是刚刚醒来的病患哪里有什么力气，影山全当他是想睡觉了便将人又塞回被子里。

“你先休息一下，我去端粥。”

日向眼看着影山出了房门，日向躲在被子里才发现这是影山飞雄的房间。

他想闭眼睡觉，可一闭眼脑子里全是休息室里的场景。刚刚苏醒的脑子里还是一头雾水，日向不明白，他们不是朋友吗？他甚至都还没来得及和影山告白怎么就发展到了这一步呢，影山是喜欢他吗?还是仅仅只是朋友之间的互相帮助?或者说影山只是和他玩玩……

越想越是想让人掉眼泪。影山回来的时候就发现他的小个子搭档又又又又一次哭了。

虽然在大部分时候他都很喜欢让他哭，但是现在可不是。

“呆子，你怎么又哭了。”

影山把粥放在床头，把人扶起来靠在自己身上。

“你喜欢我吗?”

“你刚刚说什么?”

影山低下头，日向刚刚醒来，再加上刻意的小声，他是真的没听清他说了什么。

日向也是豁出去了，他脸色通红，也不知是被被子捂出来的还是羞的。他贴着影山的耳朵，尽自己最大的声音吼道“我喜欢你啊!”

吼完了一脸期待的看着影山。

影山摸了摸耳朵，一脸无可奈何的看着他“呆子，这种事实就不用到处说了。”

“什么……影山你一直都知道!!”

影山一脸理所

•题目一如标题，私设如山。日向有腺体会散发香味，但是香味只有影山一个人能闻到。

•双向暗恋变明恋

•两只小可爱都不属于我，除了ooc一无所有

日向翔阳某一天突然有了香味。这事儿是影山飞雄发现的。

他们像往常一样结伴回家，夏日的余晖将天空晕染开来。影山飞雄突然停了下来。

日向翔阳正纠结于该如何邀请他参加夏日祭，感觉到旁边的人停了下来，问道“怎么了？影山。”

影山飞雄突然将他扯近，低头仔细的看他，鼻峰微动。他们中间只隔着一个自行车的厚度。“你喷香水了。”

“没，没有。”喜欢的人离得这么近，日向翔阳心跳如鼓，紧张的话都说不清。

影山飞雄皱眉地看着搭档的脸一点一点红了起来，道“呆子，你感冒了吗？脸这么红。”

“诶，不是不是!”慌慌张张推开影山飞雄，还未来得及整理的心情让他下意识地想要逃避。

“总之，我先回去了。影山再见。”说完，头也被敢抬的日向骑上自行车急急忙忙的便跑了。

影山飞雄看着远去离开的日向翔阳身影，就像阳光下晒过棉被的香味随之消散。他站在原地，突然就有了几分烦躁。

第二次影山飞雄闻到香味是在训练中了，那是一个近乎完美的传球，日向翔阳就在他身旁起跳，脸上带着信任的笑。他突然又闻到了那股香味，棉被晒后阳光的味道。

那一瞬间，他想把日向翔阳从天空之中拉下来，用身体禁锢住他，再也不准他逃跑。

他想吻他。

不远处的菅原孝支看着影山飞雄微微皱起了眉。

训练过后休息时间，田中龙之介过来和日向翔阳说话。“日向，刚刚做得不错啊。怪人快攻还是一如既往的厉害哦!”

“田中前辈。谢谢。都是影山托球厉害啦。”

田中龙之介哥俩好地勾了日向翔阳的肩膀，真准备和他说说对清子小姐的爱就感觉到背后一凉。下一刻就听到影山飞雄命令道“向日，过来。”

“好。”日向翔阳挣脱掉田中龙之介放在他肩膀上的手臂，听话的走到了影山飞雄旁边。

“影山，怎么啦?”

“你过来，我给你剪剪指甲。”

“诶!在这里?”虽然偶尔他在影山家借宿时会被要求剪剪指甲，可这是在学校里啊。

“哪里来的这么废话。呆子，过来。”

影山直接伸手将日向拉到他怀里，他们坐在地板上，剧烈运动后被汗水濡湿的运动服带着略高的体温贴在一起。

影山从包里拿出来指甲剪，认认真真拿起对方的手剪了起来。自从他发现日向总是忘记定时剪指甲后他就时不时地帮他了。到后面日向也干脆一直“忘记”下去，好让影山一直帮他。

日向偷偷的看他，比他高了一个个头还多的少年低头靠在他颈侧，带着热度的呼吸打在他皮肤上。他只觉得喉咙痒的很，肚子里仿佛装满了拍着翅膀的蝴蝶，他一开口就会飞出来。

“呆子，别看了。”

实际上，影山相当享受日向的视线。将人禁锢在怀里时香味更加明显，就像躺在晒得蓬松柔软的被褥里，笔尖都是阳光的味道。在体能消耗巨大的训练过后实在让人心情放松。

“我，我才没看呢……”日向收回视线，悻悻然碎碎念。

一旁的泽村大地顺着菅原孝支的目光看到了影山向日两人旁若无人的氛围，顺口感叹了句“啊，这两人真是关系要好的朋友。”

菅原孝支用看外星人一样的目光看着他。

他就知道，大地如果能懂什么叫谈恋爱，母猪都能上树，太阳都能从西边出来。

影山飞雄正处在一个连树缝都想蹭的年纪里，所以在第不知道多少次闻到日向的香味后他直接突然把对方压在了更衣室的柜子上。

常规训练后他们留下来进行了属于他们自己的拍档训练。归巢的鸟儿飞过西落的太阳时，影山飞雄突然将正在换衣服的拍档压在了衣柜上。

日向吓了一跳，但随即放松了下来。“影山，你在干嘛啊，放开我先。”

影山没放开，一只手将日向的双手牢牢抓住压过头顶。另一只手顺着对方纤细的腰肢慢慢摸了上去。身高体格的差距让他很容易将对方困住，日向在他接触到他腰侧肌肤的时候便开始微微颤抖起来。他只是下意识地压制住了这个让他夜里躁动的身体。青春期的懵懂无知又让他不知所措。

他只是下意识的贴进了这具仿佛生来就该和他融为一体的身躯，本能让他无意识地进行着挺胯的动作。日向的身体显而易见的变软了下来，在他摸到对方的胸部，指腹扫过那一点时，变了调的促音便突然从对方嘴里泄了出来。柔软的腰肢甚至下意识地随着他摇了起来。

“影山……唔……放……放开……”

日向是真的怕了，他不知道发生了什么。他的脑子里晕晕的，他能感受到在他两腿之间的那份炙热，烫的他心脏失了规律。他觉得自己发烧了，因为自己身体已经软的使不上劲，他几乎是靠着对方的力量才不至于滑倒在地上，他像是失去了意识，但他知道紧贴着他身体的是影山飞雄。

这让他感到安心，又害怕。

影山没有理他，他的眼里只有日向后颈脖子上慢慢浮现出来的凸起。他知道那是什么，他观察了很多次了。他知道那个阳光的香味就是从这里散发出来的。

他知道这不对，因为到目前为止除了他没人闻到过这股香味。他一直在忍耐，寻找香味的来源。他发现当日向情绪激动时，香味会变得更加浓郁。当他接触到日向时，日向会变得脸红，香味也会变得浓郁像柔软的柳叶一样缠绕着他。

他喜欢把对方禁锢在怀来，这样他就可以随心所欲的去问这个让他心绪起伏的身体，去搞清楚究竟是哪里散发出的香味。

而现在，他终于知道了。

这个隐藏够深的小玩意儿终于在他的注视下慢慢显现了出来。他心情大好，仿佛君主审视自己刚刚掠夺的领土一般。他想，他要给他的搭档一点奖励。

于是他低下头，狠狠地咬住了日向的脖子。

“啊啊啊!影山!……痛……唔……痛……”

日向翔阳从来没有觉得这么痛过，他剧烈挣扎起来，像狮子嘴下绝望挣扎的猎物。眼泪受不住的往下流，但是与痛感一起的，却是他承受不来的快感。

他能感受到他的屁股湿乎乎的，影山的炙热隔着湿答答的短裤还在摩擦着。他又惊又怕，但他根本不知道该怎么办，只能下意识地求助他最信任的人。

但是对猎人求助的猎物只会是自寻死路。

影山把日向双手放开，一只手捞住他，让他不至于滑下去。另一只手干脆利落的扯下了湿答答的短裤。被摩的发红的两瓣软肉中间还滴着黏糊糊的液体。影山往下瞧了一眼，充红了眼睛大手揉搓起来。

日向控制不住地低声呻吟起来。

手指无师自通地摸到了湿漉漉的小穴。日向仿佛惊醒了一样，挣扎起来。

“不，不，那里不可以……”

他脑子尚不清楚，但本能地知道哪里不是随便可以进去的地方。

日向的挣扎让影山不容易控制住，他皱了眉，一巴掌往那两瓣白肉上打了上去。

“别动。”

“啪—”的一声脆响，日向被打的懵了头。委屈的掉眼泪“你打，嗝，我，呜呜呜……嗝……影，嗝，山……”

“不准哭。”

命令式的话语仿佛有魔力般让日向停止了哭泣。

“那你，嗝，别打我……”

“啧。”影山有点不耐烦的将人翻过来，他更喜欢后背，因为他喜欢咬日向的后颈脖子。不过他已经咬过瘾了，所以他大方的将人翻过来，毫不介意地去舔掉对方脸上湿乎乎的眼泪。

“影山……”

日向伸手抱紧对方的脖子，感觉到对方的温柔，无论是心里还是身体都要软成一片。

但日向显然忘了猎物不能向猎人撒娇这一法则。影山趁着日向放松的时候，毫不留情的将自己的东西埋了进去。

“啊————”

突如其来的进入让日向仰起了脖子，腰部也弯成了一个漂亮的幅度。

“不……啊——影山……太……深了……呜呜呜……不……”

影山没理他的求饶，反而因为他的求饶更加亢奋。青春期的热血让他下身不停的耸动着，他抓紧了日向柔韧的腰肢，几乎是压制他坐在自己的双腿之间，将对方钉死在自己身上。

“影……山……呜呜呜……不……烫……唔唔唔……”

日向脸色驼红，眼神涣散，受不了的就在影山背上乱抓，但就算对方如此对他，他也只会叫着对方的名字，求他帮助自己。

影山当然如他所愿，他低下头几乎要把对方吃了的士气恨亲对方。像个所向披靡的君王一样在对方的领土上攻城掠地，毫不留情。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流了下去，影山又便顺着一起往下亲去，对胸口的红豆又咬又扯。

“疼……呜……影……山……不要……好……深……唔唔唔”

日向显然已经完全要失去神智，他又哭又叫，影山想他明天起来嗓子估计得哑。所以他暂时放弃了粘着口水的红豆，重新将日向的嘴巴堵住了。

“啊———好……烫……不……唔唔唔唔……”

日向被炙热的液体刺激的全身发抖，他不受控制的大叫，又被影山用嘴巴堵的严严实实。只能被迫承受着灼热的液体射进他的体内，满满当当宛如三月怀胎的孕妇。

再醒来时，日向发现他到了一个熟悉的房间。

“影……咳咳……水……”

他的喉咙沙哑干涸地像是有人用沙子刷过他的喉咙一样。幸好很快他就被人扶起来喂了温水。

“谢，影山。”

日向刚准备谢人，就看到影山拿着水杯一脸面无表情看着他。

他突然想到了昏倒的画面，下意识地想将人推来。但是刚刚醒来的病患哪里有什么力气，影山全当他是想睡觉了便将人又塞回被子里。

“你先休息一下，我去端粥。”

日向眼看着影山出了房门，日向躲在被子里才发现这是影山飞雄的房间。

他想闭眼睡觉，可一闭眼脑子里全是休息室里的场景。刚刚苏醒的脑子里还是一头雾水，日向不明白，他们不是朋友吗？他甚至都还没来得及和影山告白怎么就发展到了这一步呢，影山是喜欢他吗?还是仅仅只是朋友之间的互相帮助?或者说影山只是和他玩玩……

越想越是想让人掉眼泪。影山回来的时候就发现他的小个子搭档又又又又一次哭了。

虽然在大部分时候他都很喜欢让他哭，但是现在可不是。

“呆子，你怎么又哭了。”

影山把粥放在床头，把人扶起来靠在自己身上。

“你喜欢我吗?”

“你刚刚说什么?”

影山低下头，日向刚刚醒来，再加上刻意的小声，他是真的没听清他说了什么。

日向也是豁出去了，他脸色通红，也不知是被被子捂出来的还是羞的。他贴着影山的耳朵，尽自己最大的声音吼道“我喜欢你啊!”

吼完了一脸期待的看着影山。

影山摸了摸耳朵，一脸无可奈何的看着他“呆子，这种事实就不用到处说了。”

“什么……影山你一直都知道!!”

影山一脸理所应当“我们都交往这么久了，你到底再说些什么呢。”

“我，我们什么时候开始交往了!”

日向一脸懵，所以究竟是他穿越了还是影山拿错剧本了?

“你接受了啊，第一次来我家时我给你的交往礼物。”

“什么交往礼物，你只送了我一副排球袖套!”日向突然反应过来“等等，不是吧。可那副袖套还是旧的啊!”

“你在说什么呢，那是我们第一次打排球时我带过的袖套。”

“可是你不说我怎么知道啊!”

“这难道要我说吗?呆子，这不是显而易见的吗?!”

日向翔阳崩溃地看着眼前一副理所当然模样的影山飞雄。瞬间为自己过去求而不得的暗恋感到气恼。

啊，他为什么要喜欢上这样一个大傻子啊。难道他自己是个傻子吗???

总之，两个不在同一个频道的傻子终于谈起了恋爱。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

•其实我真没想到为什么写着写着就过不了审了，我反思我反思。


End file.
